Star Systems
Feronia Its suspected that in the early years of Fernoia that it was actually a large experiment by some ancient race to genetically modify humanoid blood into creatures both from and brough to the planet. The result of which left the world populated with many creatures that resemble crosses between humans and animals, some have taken the human genes more than others. Homeland for: Wulfen(Lycans), Ratfolk, Tengu, Kitsune, Catfolk Haven Haven houses one of the oldest known civilizations still in existance. Their history reads like a legend in that they were suddenly brought into existance in a world filled with Men, Angels, Demons and Dragons. Havenites aren't afraid to take advantage of any increase in technology and magic. Wars and disputes are common on Haven. Most humans in the galaxy have their origins based in Haven. Languages: Common, Infernal Homeworld for: Humans, Demons (including Tieflings), Angelic Beings (including Aasimar), Orcs, Gnomes, Halflings, Dwarves Meridia The Elves left Haven soon after they discovered space travel and decided to settle on a planet of their own. Most Elven technology and buildings haven't changed from the time they left Haven keeping their highly artistic building style and relying heavily on magic. The Dragons of Haven also happened to leave and arrive on Meridia bringing their enslaved lesser species races with them for manual labor. The two races not feeiling like yielding to each other ended up fighting for territory on the planet. Wars on the planet are endless and have gone on for thousands of years. Languages: Elven, Draconic Homeworld for: Elves, Dragons, Kobolds, Goblins, Hobgoblins Rhu Rhu has a single planet in system capable of sustaining life, the 4th planet. It is tidally locked to the sun in system causing it to never rotate and forces all of life on the planet to occupy the darkside, since the light side consistently has temperatures capable of burning flesh instantly without specialized gear. It is a free city mostly ran by corporations and their private security forces. Its one of the few multi raced planets in the galaxy as it isn't anyone's homeworld. There are no real laws. Justice is served by bounty hunters. Money talks on this planet. The Syndicates have a good hold over some areas of Rhu. Its one of the easiest places to use the black market and keep your gear since there are no regular inspections due to a lack of a planetary police force. Primary Language: Common Seyera It wasn't long after the first Sol Gate's construction that a corporation took interest in exploration and actually found a world that wasn't occupied for their own exploits. One of these worlds was named Seyera and was occupied to be a vacation world. The planet as a whole has many locations that many races find pleasing, mostly in the costal and exotic landscape types. Owned by the earth corporation of the same name, it set out to become a galaxy wide favorite resort planet. It didn't take long for them to set up their presence including a miltary that bans all forms of weapons planetside beyond the space port. Unauthorized landings on the system are dealt with by military precision. All of the known natural species of animals that were harmful to the customers have been eliminated (or sold) and replaced by a friendly set of creatures from all over the galaxy. Primary Language: Common Homeworld: Seyera Resort Corporation Employees Sol (Earth) Earth History Earth along with its other livable planet Mars are home to a race of humans that have managed to make it to space and contact another species after years upon years of having exploration satelites fly out into the great space. After a thousand years of flight their satelite made first contact and the "aliens" to them warped to their system and made a Warp Gate for their use to participate (and pay for transit) in relations with the rest of the settled galaxy. Even at 5000 years old, their race is seen as much of an infant in age though they advanced and adopted tech quickly to catch up. Sol system humans lack exposure to arcane energies and thus have few powerful mages. Prophets from their history are listed as having magical powers but are still weak compared to the rest of the galaxy at best. Once the knowledge from the rest of the galaxy changed, many religions on Earth changed. When shown the other planes of existance, many religions tried to dispute their claims but failed to do so. Most religions on Earth now are based on a way of life, instead of focus on individual prophets and the words of people from the past. Primary Languages: English, Chinese, Japanese, Russian Many secondary languages based on Region. Homeworld for: Earthlings